Boku to Onii-chan, Forbidden!
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Dedicated to Aphin123 RivaEren/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01 Sudah sewajarnya, bukan, jika seorang adik laki-laki mengidolakan kakak laki-lakinya? "Kak, aku selalu ingin jadi orang yang bisa berdiri di sampingmu." "Really. You're make me fall to a deep sin." RIREN! You know? Levi seme Eren uke! RnR? Bukan Rating Aman.


Mungkin bukanlah hal yang aneh jika seorang adik laki-laki mengidolakan kakak laki-lakinya yang tampak gagah dan kuat. Terlebih lagi, jika sang kakak adalah laki-laki yang tampan juga pintar. Pastilah sang adik ingin menjadi seperti kakaknya.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan yang satu ini?

.

.

.

"_Kak, aku selalu ingin jadi orang yang bisa berdiri di sampingmu."_

.

.

.

Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Boku to Onii-chan, Forbidden!

Cast :

Levi

Eren Jaeger

Genre : Romance

Warning **: Shou-ai, AU, Yaoi, Incest, Maybe OOC! R-18 Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Dedicated to Aphin123 RivaEren/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01**

Disclaimer : SnK © Hajime Isayama

Story Line : Wana Wana Kiss © Tarira Bee

Listening : Magnet – Kagamine Len and Kaito version

.

.

.

"Hei, Levi. Mau ikut denganku ke _game center_?" Gadis—atau pemuda? Dia memakai celana meskipun berambut panjang dikucir—tinggi itu menepuk pundak pemuda bernama Levi yang memiliki ukuran tubuh lebih kecil darinya. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya tegas tanda dia menolak untuk ikut pergi bersama teman-temannya.

"Eeeeh? Kenapa?" Si kucir yang diketahui bernama Hanji itu memasang raut wajah kecewa. Padahal dia ingin sekali mengajak Levi yang sama sekali tidak pernah pergi _hang out_ bersama teman-temannya. Lalu seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi menepuk kepala Hanji agar dia berhenti mengayun-ayunkan tangan Levi dengan seenak hatinya.

Levi menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu merapikan helaian rambut hitamnya. "Aku harus menjaga rumah. Kau tahu orang tuaku pergi keluar kota selama seminggu," jawabnya.

"Bukankah ada Eren?"

"Maaf, tapi aku juga harus menjaga Eren." Jawaban yang membuat Hanji lagi-lagi memajukan bibirnya karena kecewa. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa melihat Levi pergi dari hadapannya.

Tinggalah Hanji dan teman tingginya tadi—Erwin yang hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi kecewa Hanji. "Sudahlah, kita kan bisa ajak yang lain," katanya untuk menghibur hati Hanji yang sedang dirundung lara(?).

"Ungh? Ajak siapa lagi?" tanya Hanji.

"Aku akan mengajak Armin. Kau ajak saja Ackerman bersamamu," ujarnya memberi saran.

Oh, seperti anak anjing yang akan diberi makanan oleh majikannya, kedua mata Hanji berbinar mendengar saran Erwin. Dia lalu mengangguk lalu memeluk Erwin seerat mungkin sehingga membuat pemuda tinggi itu gelagapan.

"Hanji! Lepas!"

"Hueee…. Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik, Erwin! ERWIN!"

Mari tinggalkan pasangan sahabat yang aneh itu.

.

.

.

Di depan gerbang sekolah yang sudah sepi, adik laki-laki Levi yang bernama Eren sudah menunggunya sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Sesekali dia melihat lagi ke belakang hanya untuk memastikan apakah Levi sudah keluar dari sekolah atau belum. Lalu satu tepukan di bahunya membuatnya langsung berbalik badan dengan wajah gembira. Dia selali ingat bagaimana kehangatan tangan Levi saat Levi menepuk pundaknya.

"Kakak!" Eren berseru dan tersenyum senang melihat Levi yang sudah berada di hadapannya. Levi lalu menepuk kepala Eren yang memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan perlahan mengusap rambutnya dengn lembut.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya. Nada suaranya berbeda dengan saat dia berbicara dengan Hanji tadi—sedikit melembut dan penuh sayang.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak, Kak."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pulang." Levi berbalik badan lalu menarik tangan Eren dan membawanya ke dalam genggamannya. Eren hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan di samping Levi.

Eren terlihat senang saat membicarakan kegiatannya di sekolah hari ini. Bercerita tentang bagaimana dia mengalahkan Jean yang sudah menjadi _rival_-nya sejak kecil dalam olahraga lari jarak jauh. Juga bercerita tentang betapa kesalnya dia saat _Sir _Shadis menyetrapnya karena dia tertidur saat pelajaran. Levi hanya tersenyum tipis—menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk adiknya tercinta.

Tak lama sampailah mereka di rumah. Levi memutar kenop pintu lalu membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan Eren masuk terlebih dahulu—memperlakukannya seperti seorang wanita. Yang diperlakukan seperti itu merasa senang dan berjalan masuk mendahului kakak tampannya.

"Cuci kaki dan ganti pakaianmu. Aku akan memasak makan malam." Itulah kata-kata yang selalu Levi lontarkan ketika mereka pulang dari sekolah.

Karena tuntutan pekerjaan orang tua yang harus bolak-balik ke luar kota—bahkan keluar negeri, Levi-lah yang harus menjaga dan merawat adiknya yang mempunyai jarak usia dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Membuat masakan untuk adiknya, bersama adiknya seharian, itulah kegiatannya setiap hari. Bosan? Tidak. Dia tidak pernah bosan jika berada di samping Eren.

"Kakak, aku ingin _cake_~" rengek Eren yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuh bgian atasnya masih telanjang dan basah sedangkan bagian bawahnya hanya berlapis celana pendek—satu setengah jengkal dari atas lutut. Entah apa maksudnya, memamerkan pahanya yang kecokelatan mulus itu pada sang kakak. Berniat menggoda? Mungkin saja.

Levi yang berada di dapur hanya mengangguk—tampaknya dia agak tidak peduli dengan penampilan adiknya yang seperti itu. Masih memakai celemek bergambar apel yang diberikan Eren sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya Desember lalu, dia mulai membuat _cake_ untuk Eren. Setelah selesai, dia meletakkan _cake_ itu di dalam lemari es lalu memanggil Eren untuk makan malam. Eren duduk di samping Levi. Tubuhnya hanya memakai pakaian tanpa lengan yang longgar sehingga menampakkan dadanya dan dua tonjolan mungil di sana.

Cobaan. Mungkin itu yang akan trio Bujang Lapuk(1) katakan jika mereka ada di sana.

Seperti malam-malam yang sebelumnya, makan malam kali ini memang terasa sunyi. Namun Levi dan Eren tetep makan sambil bersuap-suapan layaknya sepasang kekasih sedang dimabuk asmara.

Selesai menyantap makan malam, mereka berdua duduk di depan televisi. Menyalakan DVD dan memutar sebuah film yang menceritakan tentang hubungan sesama jenis—sekedar meramaikan suasana sepi di rumah yang hanya diisi oleh mereka bedua. Levi duduk di lantai dan Eren di sofa. Kepala Levi tepat berada di tengah kedua kaki Eren yang mengangkang lebar. Eren menyuapi _cake_ pada Levi dengan mesranya. _Mouth-to-mouth_. Hal itu dilakukannya untuk menggoda Levi.

Ya, memang Eren memiliki rasa yang tidak wajar pada Levi. Kedua matanya selalu menuju pada Levi. Tubuhnya selalu memanas saat Levi menatapnya dengan kedua mata tajamnya itu. Cinta—atau hanya sekedar nafsu, dia tidak tahu.

"Kak, belum mengantuk?" tanya Eren sesudah menyelesaikan suap terakhir _cake_-nya. Dilihatnya Levi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku ke kamar duluan, ya, Kak? Ngantuk."

"Baiklah," kata Levi. "Ada PR, tidak?" tanyanya balik. Eren tersenyum dan menggeleng. Levi bangkit lalu mengecup pipi Eren dengan sayang. Mengecupnya berkali-kali hingga turun ke leher jenjang Eren. Dijilatnya leher tak bernoda itu hingga membuat Eren bergetar dan melengguh pelan.

"Eeeuuhh~"

"Selamat tidur, Eren," bisiknya menggoda di telinga Eren.

Wajah Eren memerah sempurna. Dia mengangguk lalu mengecup pipi Levi sekilas. "Selamat tidur, Kak."

Levi menyeringai tipis ketika menatap punggung mungil Eren yang berlari ke kamar. Dia bisa melihat wajah Eren merona merah hingga ke telinga.

"Adikku yang manis."

.

.

.

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, Levi pulang lebih malam karena ada rapat pengurus kelas. Ketika dia membuka pintu, dia terkejut mendapati Eren yang tertidur di dekat rak sepatu dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Malam ini memang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Levi mendekati Eren, menepuk pipinya perlahan. "Hei, _wake up, My princess._" Suara bisikan menggoda Levi sukses membuat Eren bergetar dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ketika sudah menangkap sosok Levi yang berjongkok di hadapannya dengan baik, segera Eren memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk menyambut Levi.

"_Okaerinasai,_ Kak…," ujarnya yang masih setengah mengantuk itu. Lalu dia mengalungkan lengannya manja pada Levi.

"_Tadaima, baka-otouto,"_ jawab Levi. Eren hanya terkekeh pelan saat dirasakannya Levi menggendong tubuhnya dan membawanya menuju kamarnya.

Baru saja tubuh Eren tergeletak manis di atas tempat tidur, ponsel Levi berbunyi tanda sebuah _email_ telah dia terima. Dia membuka _email_ itu dan membacanya, ternyata dari Erwin yang mengajaknya untuk bermain bersama di rumah Hanji. Dia tetap mengotot saat Levi menolak ajakan itu. Levi tahu, yang mengirim _email _itu adalah Hanji yang memakai ponsel Erwin.

"Kakak ada acara bersama teman kakak?" tanya Eren yang kini duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Levi menggeleng dan berkata kalau acara itu tidak lebih penting dibandingkan Eren. Namun Eren terlihat cemberut ketika mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar darinya. "Pergilah, Kak. Kakak jarang bermain dengan teman Kakak, 'kan?"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Eren. Bisa jaga dirimu baik-baik?" tanya Levi.

"Aku sudah dewasa, Kak. Sudah bisa sendiri." Eren menjawab mantap.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya(?) Levi yang sudah berganti pakaian pun mulai berjalan ke rumah Hanji yang hanya beda dua blok dari rumahnya. Dekat padahal, tapi dia tetap saja tidak mau meninggalkan Eren sendirian.

_Brocon_ _detected._

Eren menghela nafas setelah Levi meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar. Dia berjalan ke kamar tidur Levi yang berada di samping kamarnya. Sengaja Levi tidak mengunci ruang pribadinya itu agar Eren bisa masuk ke kamarnya ketika pemuda bermata hijau itu tidak ingin tidur sendirian.

Kedua mata Eren menangkap pakaian sekolah Levi yang terletak bergitu saja di atas tempat tidur. Eren mengambilnya lalu memeluk pakaian itu erat. Menyesap bau Levi yang tertinggal di sana lekat-lekat.

"Mmmhhh—bau kakak enak~" Dia bergumam. Masih memeluk seragam itu, tangannya perlahan membuka celananya sendiri dan memegang miliknya yang tiba-tiba menegang. Hanya dengan menghirup bau Levi saja dia sudah seperti ini, apalagi kalau Levi yang asli kini tengah mendekapnya, pasti dia akan klimaks seketika.

"Kakak…" Perlahan tapi pasti, dia menggerakkan tangannya. Mengusap organ diantara kedua kakinya itu perlahan. Lengguhan-lengguhan kecil perlahan keluar dari bibir seksi yang minta dicium itu.

Bunyi keriut terdengar saat _precum_ sudah membasahi miliknya. Eren semakin berada di puncak kenikmatan sekarang. Sambil menggumamkan nama Levi yang kini mungkin berada di rumah Hanji, dia mengalami klimaksnya di atas seragam sekolah Levi. Seragam itu kini lengket dan basah karena cairan putih susu yang dikeluarkan oleh Eren.

_Blush_.

Wajah Eren memerah seketika ketika melihat tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan putih itu. Perlahan dia menjilatnya—membersihkan jari-jarinya sambil membayangkan kalau dia sedang mengulum milik Levi.

"Mmmhh… Nnguuhh…"

Ah, Eren menegang lagi. Dia terus mengulum dengan nikmat sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau Levi ada di depan pintu kamarnya. Ya, Levi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Eren?"

Kegiatan Eren berhenti seketika begitu mendengar suara Levi memanggilnya. Jemarinya yang basah karena cairan dan air liurnya itu dikeluarkannya dari mulutnya dengan perlahan. Lalu kepalanya perlahan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Ka—kakak?"

Levi terlihat mematung ketika menatap Eren, adiknya yang manis itu, kini tengah _bermain solo_ sambil memeluk bajunya. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Eren lalu menarik tangan Eren sekuat tenaga agar pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya.

Betapa malunya Eren saat Levi melihatnya seperti ini. Telanjang di bagian bawah dan cairan miliknya mengalir membasahi paha dan kakinya. Rasanya dia ingin menangis ketika melihat tatapan terkejut Levi saat di depan pintu tadi.

"Kak, maaf…" bisiknya lemah. Kepalanya menunduk, tak berani menatap Levi. Apalagi saat Levi makin mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Aku sengaja pulang cepat agar kau tidak kesepian—" Tangan Levi yang tadinya memeluk pinggang Eren, kini turun untuk meremas bokong kenyal milik Eren kuat-kuat. "—tapi ternyata kau sudah keburu kesepian."

Satu tangannya yang bebas kini menggenggam pipi Eren. "Kau tahu, Eren? Dari dulu aku ingin menyantapmu." Pipi kenyal dan merah itu dikecup lalu digigit perlahan. Dijilat, juga dihisap. Begitu juga dengan leher jenjang nan mulus yang kini terjajakan dengan bebas di hadapan mata Levi. Jilatan, gigitan dan hisapan basah itu kini membuat leher Eren menjadi bebercak kemerahan dan berkilat karena air ludah.

"Aahh… Kak…"

"Eren, aku mencintaimu." Otot lunak dan basah milik Levi masih setia bermain di leher Eren saat kedua tangan Levi membuka kemeja biru yang dipakai Eren. Milik Levi yang masih berbungkus kain itu bergesekan dengan milik Eren yang masih menegang. "Aku mencintaimu bukan sebagai adik."

"Akh!" Eren berteriak saat kedua tonjolan di dadanya dimainkan oleh Levi. Dicubitnya perlahan hingga puting Eren menegang dibuatnya. Eren kembali berteriak sakit saat Levi menarik tonjolan di dadanya itu kuat hingga air matanya menetes perlahan.

"Kak… Sakit…," keluhnya.

Levi tidak menjawab dan malah menghisap puting Eren kuat-kuat. Seperti anak bayi yang sedang dalam masa menyusui, Levi terlihat begitu betah menyesap rasa hambar dari puting Eren yang sudah memerah dan semakin tegang itu. Tidak nyaman dengan posisi saat ini, tangan pucat Levi membanting tubuh Eren ke atas ranjangnya dengan keras hingga membuat punggung Eren terasa agak sakit. Ya, Levi memang biasa berbuat kasar.

"Aku tahu, selama ini kau selalu mencoba menggodaku." Levi menduduki perut Eren, masih bermain dengan leher dan dada Eren. Eren mendesah geli sekaligus nikmat karena permainan tangan Levi. Lidah Rivaille mencoba untuk menyesap rasa asin dari peluh Eren yang mulai keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya.

"Kkhh… Kak—" Suara Eren tercekat. Dia masih berusaha untuk menahan desahannya keluar.

"Sst, jangan ditahan, Eren. Keluarkan saja desahan manismu itu." Levi mengecup cuping telinga Eren yang memerah.

"A-akuhh… malu… Kak—" Wajah Eren semakin memerah ketika suara desahan yang dia tahan kini meluncur begitu saja. Dia tidak mampu lagi menahannya. Cairan putih milik Eren keluar tanpa sedikitpun rangsangan yang Levi berikan di sana. Si putih lengket itu membasahi perut Eren lagi. Levi yang melihat itu tak ragu untuk menjilatnya. Wajah Eren lagi-lagi merona dibuatnya.

Dengan tenaga yang entah darimana, Eren mendorong tubuh Levi hingga posisi mereka berdua terbalik. Tangan berjari lentik itu mulai membuka pakaian Levi satu persatu. Dari kancing kemeja hitam yang biasa dipakai Levi hingga celana kargo berwarna hijau lumut yang masih setia membungkus senjata besar Levi.

"Kakak, jangan berbuat curang, yahhh…." Eren berujar dengan pipi yang digembungkan. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, menambah kesan imut di wajah remaja tampannya.

Eren membuka satu lagi kain yang menutup bagian tubuh Levi dan mengeluarkan _itu_ yang sudah menegang. Senyuman manis disunggingkan Eren untuk menggoda Levi. "Boleh kujilat, Kak?" tanyanya dengan nada seduktif.

"Hn. Makan sampai habis, bocah mesum." Levi tanpa sungkan malah menyodorkan miliknya pada Eren yang senang hati membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk meraup semua miliknya. Entah muat, entah tidak.

"Mmmhhhh…." Suara erangan Eren menjadi _vibrator_ alami bagi milik Levi. Dinding-dinding mulut yang hangan dan basah itu membuatnya semakin menegang. Terlebih saat Eren menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menghisap miliknya dengan kuat. Rasanya dia ingin _datang_ saat itu juga. Namun denga segera dia mendorong kepala Eren untuk menghentikan kegiatan pemuda itu. Ah, bisa dilihatnya wajah Eren yang merengut manja sekarang.

"Aku hanya mau _keluar di dalam_, Eren." Lagi, ekspresi Eren langsung berubah menjadi ceria saat Levi berkata begitu. "Nah, aku harus mempersiap—"

"Tidak, Kak! Segera masuki aku saja!"

"Tidak! Nanti kau—"

Dua kali perkataan Levi berhenti karena Eren. Bibir pemuda itu menempel erat pada bibir sang kakak. "Tusuk aku, Kak… Buat aku berteriak hebat…"

Levi hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat Eren membuka lebar kedua kakinya lalu mencoba memasukkan milik Levi ke dalam lubang analnya. Sempit. Baru saja masuk sedikit, Levi sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana sempit dan ketatnya bagian dalam lubang Eren itu. Wajah Eren memerah menahan rasa sakit dan air matanya menitik pelan. Namun dia tidak berhenti. Dengan paksa dia menghentakkan tubuhnya dan milik Levi langsung masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Bodoh…" bisik Levi saat merasakan ada cairan meleleh turun dari dalam Eren. Dia tahu, itu pasti darah.

Eren hanya menyengir lalu kembali menghentakkan tubuhnya—dia mencari titik kenikmatannya sendiri tanpa bantuan Levi.

"Akh! Uunnhhhh…"

Levi akhirnya ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Posisi Eren seperti sedang menunggang kuda sekarang. Mengenjot terus menerus hingga akhirnya lenguhan keras Eren terdengar. Bagian ujung milik Levi menyentuh _spot_-nya.

"Eeuuuunnngghhhh…" desahnya lagi saat Levi kembali menyentuh titik itu.

"Nikmat?"

Eren mengangguk pelan. Sedikit dorongan dari tangan Levi, posisi mereka kini kembali seperti yang tadi. Kedua kaki panjang Eren terbuka lebar dan menggantung di atas pundak Levi. Tanpa aba-aba, Levi mulai menggerakkan lagi pinggulnya dan mengantam titik Eren dengan keras.

Mulut Eren terbuka lebar dan air liur mulai mengalir keluar dari bibirnya. Suara becek dan erangan memenuhi ruang kamar Levi yang tidak terkunci itu. Seakan mereka tidak peduli jika orang tua atau siapapun memergoki mereka berdua.

Eren mencoba untuk mengimbangi gerakan Levi, namun dia tidak sanggup dan akhirnya hanya pasrah ketika tubuhnya terhentak-hentak. Tangannya mencoba menggapai miliknya yang kembali menegang dan terlantarkan karena Levi masih fokus dengan gerakannya di bawah sana. Eren menggapai miliknya dan mengocoknya kuat.

"Kak… Kakak!" Eren masih mendesah kuat. "Kak—kak Levi… aahhh…."

"Panggil namaku, Eren. _Boku wo yonderu_(2)."

"Levi—Leviiii…."

Satu erangan panjang yang menandakan Eren klimaks terlebih dahulu dibanding Levi. Lalu setelah beberapa kali hentakan, akhirnya Levi menyusul Eren klimaks dan memuntahkan semua benihnya di dalam tubuh Eren. Mereka berdua kini berlomba menghirup oksigen.

Sebuah senyuman dengan air mata yang disertai air mata Eren hadiahkan untuk Levi. "Kak, aku selalu ingin jadi orang yang bisa berdiri di sampingmu." Eren berbicara dengan nada lemah. Levi tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Eren seerat mungkin.

"Ya, selamanya aku akan berada di sampingmu. _My beloved."_

.

.

.

"HAH?! LAGI-LAGI ADIKMU?" Hanji berteriak kesal pada Levi yang lagi-lagi menolak ajakannya.

"Ya. Aku sudah berjanji pada Eren."

"TAPI—AKHHH! JANGAN BILANG KAU ADA HUBUNGAN KHUSUS DENGAN ADIKMU?!" Masih dengan teriakannya, Hanji menanyakan tentang hubungan Levi dan Eren yang entah kenapa selalu akur dan sama sekali tidak pernah bertengkar sejak kecil.

Levi tidak menjawab. Hanya sebuah senyum tipis penuh arti yang dia berikan pada Hanji sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Hanji yang masih berkutat dengan kekepoannya.

"Kakak." Eren menyapa Levi yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Ternyata dia sudah berada di sana dari tadi. "Aku menyusahkan kakak?"

Levi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengecup kepala Eren. Dia tidak peduli karena kondisi koridor sudah sangat sepi. "Ayo pulang dan masak 'makanan'."

Bibir kemerahan Eren tersenyum manis lalu dia berkata. "Hari ini ada _Cherry cake_," ujarnya sambil menggigit bibirnya. _Sexy._

Dengan senyum puas, Levi memeluk Eren erat lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Eren. "_Really. You're make me fall to a deep sin."_

Disambut dengan suara tawa Eren, Levi mengecup bibir manis itu dengan lembut.

.

.

.

"Ini rahasia, ya. Aku dan kakakku punya hubungan terlarang."

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

(1) Trio Bujang Lapuk : Ini judul film Melayu jadul.

(2) : Panggil aku.

Sambil mendengarkan lagu _Magnet_ saya membuat fanfic ini. Beberapa minggu ini saya disibukkan oleh tugas sekolah dan tidak bisa meng_update_ fanfic terbaru. Dan ini saya persembahkan untuk challenge-nya Kak Aphin.

Bahasanya terlalu vulgar sepertinya. _And I'm not gomen._ Soalnya saya gak bisa buat _sex scene_ yang lembut(?)

Okay. Review-nya yah. Concrit juga saya terima ^^

Sign,

Dei.


End file.
